List of terms used when filming elevators
This is a list of some terms used when filming elevators. Please note that these are not official elevator terms, rather nick names used by some enthusiasts To describe elevators (Something)ized/(Something)ization :Please refer to and in Elevatorpedia. A series of change for the existing elevators or escalators: Adams-ized This is a term to describe an elevator with fixtures replaced by . BFA-nized A term used to describe an elevator modernized to match the "Barrier Free Access" (BFA, usually worked under BFA 2008The full name of this standard is called as "Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008" (by Buildings Department, HKSAR, PRC).) standard in Hong Kong like they implemented buttons with braille and intercom with flashing indicatorRefer to .. etc. but all the other features are original like the cab design. It was first used by Test Tower to describe his animated elevators and later he extended to the real elevatorsSiu Sai Wan Sports Ground, Hong Kong: Schindler Hydraulic Elevator. Fungidermized A term created by Reza Tanaka to describe an old Otis "black buttons" elevators which already modernized. This term created after an elevator filmer in Hong Kong call the "black buttons" fixtures as "mushroom buttons". The name "Fungidermized" was coined from "Fungiderm" (a balm for mouldy disease), and "modernized". Loserized A term used to describe an elevator modernized by called in Indonesia. This term was firstly used by sumosoftincLOSERIZED Fujitec Lifts at RS Harapan Kita, Jakarta (Paviliun Sukaman). Murdernized This term is used to describe an old great elevator that has been horribly modernized. This term was created by ElevatorMan5482. Murdernization A term created by CaptainElevator42189 to describe a very bad modernizationBARBARICALLY MODERNIZED 1950's Otis traction elevator at PARLIN HALL (therm is written at the description). Schindlerized A term created by CubsRule2040 to describe an elevator that have been modernized by Schindler. 330-YAY "330-YAY" or "330 Oh Yeah" is a sarcastic term to describe a elevator due to its cheap build quality compared to older elevators. 7K Short for , an elevator model by Schindler 8800 AP A term used to describe a with FIGS fixtures that looks the same as the elevators. This term was created by Reza Tanaka and it was taken from the total of 3300 and 5500, in which 3300 plus 5500 equals 8800. This term is less popular. Adams WIN This is a sarcastic term created by Georgef551 to describe an elevator with Adams WN button fixtures. The term itself is a pun name from Adams WN. Since Epco also sells these same fixtures, some people say Epco WIN instead. Beltvator A term created by Reza Tanaka to describe an elevator which suspended by belt-style rope (Otis Gen2, Schindler 3300 AP, Schindler 5500 and new generation of Kone Highrise Minispace with UltraRope). Big Mouth Elevator A term created by Reza Tanaka to describe an elevator with chime speaker shown to the public, usually Thyssen elevators. Bird Chirp (or simply "Chirp") A term used to describe a floor passing sound common on older Dover elevators from the 80s to mid 90s, consisting of a very short high-pitched beep. Brand New A term used to describe a elevator just opened within one year. Brokevator/Failevator A term used to describe a broken elevator or an elevator doing unusual actions, especially when this behavior is due to poor maintenance. Brown Rocket A term to describe a 9 FPM made famous by musicfreakcc. Cab Evolution A term created by NingSama1vs100 to describe elevator cab that well-decorated from the plain old cab that someone filmed before. Examples are Siam Paragon south lift lobby (which newly re-decorated). Chewbacca This term is used when a motor (in ) has a certain pitch, sounding like Chewbacca. It was first used by CVE9120 (formerly suzzex)Chewbacca! Super-Obnoxious Dover Hydraulic Elevators - Roosevelt Field - Garden City, NY, with the help of ih8escalators and SchindlerHaughton, to describe one of the Dover elevators in the bank of two (the other one named Chewbacca Jr.) at Roosevelt Field mall's food court (Garden City, Long Island, NY). Those who live on Long Island or in/near the New York area believe that since the Roosevelt Field elevator is the original Chewbacca, that is the only one. On September 19th 2015 ih8escalators and LongIslandElevators both together took the final ride on both Chewbacca and Chewbacca Jr which after that they got ripped out and got replaced with two new Kone EcoDisc (aka Temporary Elevators that last for about 5 to 10 years before needing to get ripped out or replaced) Chewbacca! Super-Obnoxious Dover Hydraulic Elevators - Roosevelt Field - Garden City, NY|The original Chewbacca elevators, Chewbacca and Chewbacca Jr. Classic Leveling/Pre-Door Classic (Elevator brand, often Otis) Leveling or Pre-Door Leveling is a term used most commonly (but not exclusively) with Otis elevators and Europe Schindler elevators and Kone ecodiscs ;a term to describe the doors opening while the elevator is still leveling. Crapco A term used to describe an elevator that has been badly modernized by . Crapvator A sarcasm term first used by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a bad elevator. Crash-leveling/Big Bump Crash Leveling or Big Bump is a term used to describe any elevator that has a violent stop. It is often used to describe an old single-speed (AC/1)In fact, leveling is not applied for AC single speed traction elevator. that abruptly stops on a floor without slowing down. The term "Big Bump" was created and popularized by Dieselducy, though "Crash Leveling" is also used every now and then. CRISIS A sarcasm term first used by CubsRule2040 to describe a elevator; this term is also used in the elevator industry, mainly by technicians. Daim Daim (originally Dajm from'' Marabou'', Dime in UK and Ireland until 2005) is a crunchy butter almond bar covered in chocolate. The pronounciation of this word sounds similar to damn. Using Daim instead of damn came up in Microsoft Network Messenger by ATITANIC1992 and PostTower and experiened a widespread within the European (mostly Nordic and German) elevator community. Nowadays they considered the damn which makes laugh and therefore, less mad. This term is often used if there is something disappointing on an elevator like a heavy modernization or an elevator being locked off or turned off. The expression has a quite similar meaning to fail or epic fail. DD Stands for . Death Trap Death trap is a term to describe an elevator that either makes unusual movements or unusual sounds that renders it seemingly dangerous. DMG-ized This term is used to indicate an elevator modernized with DMG Fixtures. This term was created by Elevators From Italy Door Disease This term is used when the doors of an elevator, usually Otis or Schindler (or in Thailand case, ThyssenKrupp), do unusual phenomena that sometimes hinders elevator operations. Dover Buzz This term is used to describe the piezo buzzer floor passing sound used on Dover and ThyssenKrupp elevators made pre-2011. Dovis This term was first created by musicfreakcc and use to describe a Dover elevator with Otis modernizationDover/Otis "Dovis" Elevator at Children's Healthcare of Atlanta Hospital, or vice versa. Dovler This term was first created by SchindlerHaughton to describe a Dover Elevator with a Schindler Modernization since 2010MUST WATCH! "Dovler" Traction Service Elevator at the Buffalo Marriott Niagara, Amherst, NY. Dumbhurst This is a term created by IDLift3000 to describe an elevator that has (or has been modernized with) fixtures. DVD Player Fixtures DVD Player Fixtures is a term used by CubsRule2040 to describe Epic Motor Wednesday: Otis Bottom-Drive Traction Elevator @ the UTEP Union West in El Paso, TX, due to their resemblance to buttons on an old DVD player. El Kruppo A term used by Mr. S to describe a ThyssenKrupp elevator. Epic (something) The series of terms to describe when something happens when filming elevators. Epic Door Close A term used to describe when something interesting happens when an elevator door closes, such as the doors closing on someone.BUSTED: Schindler Freight elevator @ Ikea Bloomington MN with EPIC DOOR CLOSE! Epic Fail Epic Fail is said when something very bad or stupid happens, such as finding an elevator that is broken, turned off, etc. Georgef551 says "E-P-I-C Fail" to The Price is Right Losing Horns. Since then, several elevator enthusiasts have mimicked georgef551 in such situations. Epic Motor This is used when an elevator's motor is unique (and thus interesting), usually because of how loud it is. It is more common for this to be applied to hydraulic elevators, because hydraulic pumps are usually much more audible than traction motors. Epic Win Epic Win is said when something very good happens, such as finding a vintage elevator that has not been modernized at all. EN81-coded A term created by Reza Tanaka to describe an elevator installation which meets EN81 standards. The formula of this term is just dividing the maximum capacity (in kilograms) with the maximum number of persons. If the result is 75 or larger, the elevator is detected as EN81-coded elevators. Eyepatched Indicator A term created by NingSama1vs100 to describe an elevator indicators which normally light up both side of cabs but they're actually light up only one side. An example is Siam Paragon elevators. Fail Fail is said when something bad or stupid happens, but it isn't bad enough to be an epic fail. An example of this would be finding an elevator with bad door disease or finicky buttons. Fake Dewhurst A term used to describe an elevator equipped with the Hong Kong buttons, which resembles the Dewhurst buttons launched in 1999. This term was firstly created by IDLift3000 when he have a Hong Kong tour and commented on one of the Otis elevator videoOtis "Hybrid Compass" High-speed Traction Elevators at Energy Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong. Fakespace A term used to describe an elevator in Sweden that got modernized by Kone with a generic controller. This term was first created by RailCarADDEKALEA hydraulic elevator, KONE "Fakespace" mod. @ Torggatan 10B. Flatpack Flatpack is a term used by Beno to describe a very basic elevator. Another alternative name is "bog standard generic" which is used to describe a very basic generic elevator.Generic lift companies (Beno.org.uk) Fool's Gold An elevator with original call buttons and/or hall floor indicator that has been modernized on the inside. F*ckingDel or F*ckdel This term is use to describe a Endel Elevator, that horribly modernizes old heritages like old OTIS. This term was created by lloyd999ify. Gado-gado or Amburadul Parah A term use by several Indonesian elevator filmers to describe an elevator (and also unidentified elevators) that has one, two or even more elevator fixtures from other brands. Sometimes, this term is also combined with Dovis. The name "gado-gado" was taken from a traditional Indonesian fruit salad which contains various kinds of fruits and mixed with peanut gravy. Another name is "Amburadul Parah", which is a sarcasm version and was taken from "amburadul" which means "disordered" ("Berantakan" in Indonesian) and "parah" means "severe". "Gado-gado" also used by Indonesian elevator filmers to describe a building which has many elevators installed by various different company (mostly older shopping centres). Generic :Please refer to and in Elevatorpedia. This usually is used to describe elevators installed by a lesser-known (usually local) elevator company. These companies usually don't manufacture their own equipment, so they normally have fixtures manufactured by a larger elevator component companies (like or ). This term was firstly used by Beno but is now used by most elevator filmers (like AnjasomcKONE/Schindler/Generic lift at Boots, County Mall, Crawley and PostTower1958 Bruno Haack lift (md. generic) at Robert-Schuman-Berufskolleg. Essen, Germany). This term also describe the larger elevator component companies' component like the ElevatorAdjuster describe the (MCE) controllersElevator Mod RipOut. The Final Product. and mrmattandmrchay describe the (TVCL) controllersOLD LIFTS and now the NEW LIFTEC CONTROLLER (Bennie lifts vids part 4 of 4). Generic and Lame The abbreviation of this term is GAL, which means the elevator installed with fixturesEscalatorgeek881 experiences the awesome old Dominion elevator @ 132 N Campbell. This term used by escalatorgeek881 who firstly describe the elevator at JCPenney (Haywood Mall) in GreenvilleOtis Hydraulic "Morse Code" Elevator at JCPenney (Haywood Mall) in Greenville. Grocery Store Beep/Grocery Beep/Checkout Beep A term used to describe ThyssenKrupp's current floor passing chime that was introduced in late 2010 and replaced the piezo buzzer (Dover Buzz) around late-2011; it was first discovered by CaptainElevator42189ThyssenKrupp Hydraulic Elevator at the Allandale HEB. The trend of elevator enthusiasts calling the floor passing chime the "grocery store beep" was to believed to have started after thyssenelevator95 and DieselDucy mentioning it resembling the beep made by checkout scannersOtis Elevatiors. Grotty Grotty is a term used to describe a derelict-looking lift/elevator (and sometimes places) in the United Kingdom. This term was often used by Beno and mrmattandmrchay. HIGHdraulic HIGHdraulic (sometimes written "Highdraulic") is a term used to describe a very tall hydraulic elevator that serves 6 or more floors (usually describe to the roped hydraulic elevator) or that travels a distance comparable to that. Some filmers use "SKYdraulic" when referring to a hydraulic elevator traveling over 10 stories, such as the elevator to the Whiskey Blue restaurant at the W Hotel in Atlanta, GA, which travels 13 stories. Huge Clown Car A term used to describe a very small elevator. Hyuckdai or Yuckdai A term created by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a bad or a death-trap elevator. It's a Fun/Foul Elevator This is a sarcasm term/abbreviation created by IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874) to describe a Chinese-brand IFE elevator. It's a Fun Elevator refers to a really nice or epic IFE elevator while''' It's a Foul Elevator''' referes to a bad or a death-trap IFE elevator. IFE is also known as i F*** elevator by crafthuntergaming Hyundraulic Short for "Hyundai Hydraulic". This term was created by Reza Tanaka and as it's name suggest, it used to describe a hydraulic elevators. Innovated A term used by several American elevator filmers to describe an elevator with or have been modernized with Innovation fixtures. Japanese Jungle A term created by NingSama1vs100 to describe Mitsubishi and Hitachi elevators in Thailand, which are very common like trees in the jungle. Jolt Used to describe a very rough and sudden elevator start and stop, often found on older . Jonas Jonas refers to something crappy (alternative to 'Filechia'). Just a passing through (brand) elevator A term used by NingSama1vs100 to describe elevators with common fixtures in her hometown (Thailand). This term means "an elevator has nothing interested for elevator filmers". Kombs Short for "Kings of Moving Bullshit". A term used by pnwelevator, CubsRule2040 and stormblade123hsmDover Traction Elevators at peoples park complex used to describe crappy Kone elevatorsW350-BEAUTIFUL 1962 Imperial Hydraulic Elevator @ Seattle Center Parking Deck, Seattle,WA.MP4. Konis Same as Dovis above, this term is use to describe a elevator with Otis modernization or vice versa. Kodler This term is used to describe a Kone elevator with Schindler modernization or vice versa. An example is CentralWorld's Zone F elevators. KoiKrupp This term created by NingSama1vs100 is used to describe some ThyssenKrupp elevators in Thailand which are very crappy like Magikarp in Pokemon series. This term is came from Magikarp's Japanese name (Koiking) because the term creator is a Pokemon big fan. Shiny KoiKrupp This term describes ThyssenKrupp elevators in Thailand with rare fixtures yet prone to be death trap ones. An example is Harbor Pattaya elevators. Kruppy Mod A term use to describe an elevator that has been modernized by . It was believed to have been created by TheElevatorChannel. Legendary Killer A term created by NingSama1vs100 to describe the common or generic elevators which replaced or modernized rare elevators. Examples are Manabhan building elevator, The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya tower wing elevators and Rajanakarn Building elevators. Legendary Spot A term created by IDLift3000 to describe a section/part of a building which was used as a location of an elevator installation, and the elevator itself is now gone. One of the example is the balconies at the atrium of Tunjungan Plaza 1, Surabaya, Indonesia, which was used as a installation of the rare OTIS Series 1 scenic elevators with rare red floor indicator. These elevators were demolished around 2007-2008 when the mall gets a major renovation. Lift Kee Mao (Thai: ลิฟต์ขี้เมา) The term created by NingSama1vs100 to describe elevators with mixed fixtures like elevator tech installed any fixtures that available in stock, it's a Thai version of Gado-Gado (see above). This term is came from Thailand food Pad Kee Mao (a stir fry noodles that no fixed ingredients, often uses available ingredients in the kitchen). LOUDraulic This term is use to describe a very loud hydraulic elevator. LOWdraulic This term is uses to describe a hydraulic elevator that serves a very low travel distance (usually 10 to 15 feet meters). This term was created by CaptainElevator42189 in 2009 when he filmed an elevator at a UT Austin building that served only 10 feet of distance. Low on oil A term to describe a hydraulic elevator with low hydraulic fluid. LUPed :Please refer to in Elevatorpedia. A term used by mailerdiablo, which mean elevators built/ after the (LUP) by the Housing and Development Board (HDB). Malaysian-coded A term that created by Reza Tanaka to describe an elevator installation that meets elevator installation code used in Singapore or Malaysia. The formula is same as EN81-coded, but the result must be ranging from 68 to 74. Mi-Chronic 10 Another term created by Georgef551. This term is used to describe a misleading or bugged Schindler elevator. Microwave Beep A term created by CubsRule2040 to describe a floor passing sound resembling the beeps made when pushing buttons on a microwave ovenInteresting ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevators @ the UTEP Bioscience Research Building in El Paso, TX; this floor passing sound was common on older Otis Series 1 elevators as well as some Dover and ThyssenKrupp elevators. MMRed A term created by Reza to describe an old elevator that has been modernized into gearless traction with 2:1 transmission configuration usually found in mini machine room (MMR) elevators. An example is Tunjungan Plaza 1's current elevators which is formerly GoldStar (modernized into SIGMA IRIS in 2007). Mod or modded Short for and modernized respectively, this term is used to describe an elevator that has been modernized. MRLed A term that was believed to be created by mrmattandmrchay to describe an old elevator that has been modernized into machine room-less (MRL). This term was spoken on the second video of his final Bracknell lift tour series when he was explaining about the modernized Kone Marryat & Scott elevators (replaced into Kone MonoSpace in 2013) in Princess Square shopping centre, Bracknell(The final) Old lifts of bracknell town centre tour - (2) Princess Square (skip to 6:41). Onivator(s) A term created by NingSama1vs100 to describe very large elevators. This term is come from Oni (Japanese ogre) and elevator. An antonym of Onivator(s) is Puchivator(s), which used for describe very small elevators. OOS OOS is short for , which is used to describe an elevator that has been disabled or turned off, probably due to a breakdown. This term was created by Sumosoftinc and was popularly used by several Indonesian elevator filmers. Otis Sito A term created by Georgef551 to describe an Otis elevator installed before 1980's with two nameplates on the door track where, reading from bottom to top, the nameplate on top appears upside down. Phantom/ghostly elevator A term created by IDLift3000 to describe an elevator that has been disabled or decommissioned from service, often boarded up by a large cardboard. Plop Leveling Used to describe when an elevator levels in such a way that it appears to drop, or "plop," into place. Pop (Thai: ป๊อป) A term used by Worapot25 to describe Hitachi elevators. This term came from old Hitachi ads in Thailand which used celebrity nicknamed "Pop" as a presenter. Pre-Luxen Used to describe 1990s model of Hyundai elevators in Indonesia because they're as common as many current models of Hyundai elevators. The term is also a parody of "pre-lexan". It was created by Reza Tanaka. Restoration A special kind of modernization in which some of the elevator's original character is returned to the elevator while meeting modern day standards. Elevators that have been restored are called "vintage" elevators. Shin-rua (Thai: ชินด์รั่ว) A funny term used by NingSama1vs100 to describe Schindler elevators. S**tler/F***ler A rude term to describe a bad . Sickma Sickma is a term created by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a bad or a death-trap elevator. Standard epic fail A term which was created by Reza Tanaka to describe a standard configuration of an elevator which is considered as epic fail. For example, the chimes in some old Hyundai elevators which has 4-stage chime for up and 2-stage chime for down. The another is directional arrow on the floor indicator of some Schindler MRLs (mainly 3300 AP and 5400 AP MRL) which in internal indicator the arrow appear when the elevator stops. Introduced in this wiki. Standard-coded A term created by Reza Tanaka to describe an elevator installation that didn't meet qualification that used in EN81-coded or Malaysian-coded. Has formula same as the EN81-coded and Malaysian-coded, but the result must ranging between 60 to 67 kilograms. Stannery The Stannah A term created by benobve to describe a 1990s Stannah hydraulic elevatorWoking (where the martians landed) | IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME!. The meaning of this term is unknown. STEPPED Another term created by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a Schindler or other elevators that have been modernized using fixtures. Swiss Mushroom Swiss Mushroom is a term that have 2 meanings. This term was created by SchindlerLift1874. #To describe a elevator. This term was created by SchindlerLift1874 because he claimed that 3300 AP elevators are everywhere in his hometown, scattered everywhere like wild mushrooms. #Filming over 10 Schindler elevators in the same day. Maalit72 seconded the term from the original meaning because he filmed at April 22 2014 more than 10 Schindler elevators. It's like a field of mushrooms. Sekrup/SeKrupp This is a sarcasm term used by elevator filmers in Indonesia to describe a ThyssenKrupp elevator. The term was derived from the word sekrup which means "bolt" or "nut". Skydraulic A term coined by airtranlover, used to describe hydraulic elevators with a full-glass ceiling, offering a view towards the sky. Telephone Button Fixtures This is a term created by IDLift3000 to describe 1980s Schindler R-Series button fixtures, due to their size and arrangement similar to telephone buttons. He purposely created this term after seeing a low-rise 1980s Schindler elevator using R-Series fixtures in Hong Kong back in May 2016. ThyssenCrap/ThyssenKrapp/ThyssenCrapp A sarcasm term use by several elevator filmers to describe a bad . ThyssenKripik/ThyssenKrupuk Another sarcasm term use by several elevator filmers in Indonesia to describe a ThyssenKrupp elevator. The word kripik in English means "chips" (snack) while krupuk means "rice crackers", which is a favorite meal condiment in Indonesia. Trac-draulic Trac-draulic is a term to describe a very fast and quiet hydraulic (normally for ). UG UG is short for "Unlucky Goldstar", a term created by Reza Tanaka to describe a bad or death trap / elevator. Uninspiring ice panel This term refers to a Schindler FI GL 100 Line car operating panel which only appears plain (without decoration patterns) like an ice bar. It was created by IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874). VGIed This term is used by NingSama1vs100 to describe office building elevators that have been installed VGI global media (media company in Thailand) ads TV, which made annoying sound inside elevators. Examples are Empire Tower main elevators, CyberWorld Tower elevators and most office buildings in Bangkok, Thailand. Vintage elevator An elevator that has lasted beyond its expected lifespan (usually 30 or 40 years) in original condition. Wheee! This term is use to describe an elevator if the elevator is fast and fun to ride. This term is often used by Beno and dieselducy. Whimsical A sarcasm term used to depict a crappy elevator. Win Win is said when something good happens, much like Epic Win. Wonkavator This term is use to describe an elevator than can go up and down and also side to side. This term was created by dieselducyThe Wonkavator: an elevator that goes up and down side to side Featured in Anger Management. "Wonkavator" also used by some elevator filmers to describe an full-glass elevator. This term comes from the 1971 film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. Zoo-O-Vator This term is to describe an elevator that smell like a petting zoo. This term is often used by fantech0104The Hydraulic Zoo O Vator @ Harrison Metro North Station Harrison NY Really?! Another Zoo O Vator?! @ Ardsley On Hudson Train Station Irvington NY . Elevator filming strategy All Locked When all of the floors except lobby/ground levels served by an elevator require a key, a pass card, or pass code, thus rendering the elevator unrideable. Barrier This refers to a locked door preventing access to the elevator. Become Someone's/Security Guard's prey Term used by NingSama1vs100 to refer being got questioned by someone or security guard during filming elevators. Busted/Denied/Turned Away Told not to film, denied permission to ride or film, and/or kicked out. Chickened Out Deciding not to film an elevator and leaving due to thoughts of what might happen, or being too scared to even try it, usually because of a high risk of getting caught, or because the elevator is a major death trap (see Death Trap, above). Drag Race A race with another elevator filmer or other people to see which elevator will reach a floor first. Only possible with more than one elevator in a bank. This term and trend was popularized by Diesel Ducy with his original one with Jimster586 at the Rush Rhees Library. Elevator filmer's greatest enemy This is a term to describe security guards in buildings who often asking or telling elevator filmers to stop filming inside buildings. It was created by SchindlerLift1874. Exposure :Not to be confused with public elevators. When the main elevator bank opens out to the street, in an open entryway, or close to the street, and does not require a card, key, or pass code to enter it. Jammed in A floor that is locked off because it's abandoned, but the elevator still serves at least two other floors. This is usually found in a dead mall2013 retake: Dover Impulse hydraulic elevator at Sears, Crossroads mall, Omaha NE. Keycarded Out/Key-card-e-vators When a hotel elevator requires a room keycard to call it or to press any floor except the lobby/ground level(s). The "Key-card-e-vators" term was created by escalatorgeek881.The Skyscraper Simulator Forum - Terms Used When Filming Elevators Locked Out/Locked Off/Keyed Out/Keyed Off When an elevator requires a card, passcode, or key to use it or to select a certain floor. Otaku Mode, Harajuku Mode or Anime Mode When the elevator filmers wear harajuku/cosplay costumes when filming elevators, there are cosplayers in the elevator which the elevator was currently filmed (include the elevator filmers are followed by one or more cosplayers), the elevator filmers describe the elevator in Japanese, the elevator filmers use the anime merchandise (e.g. manga front cover or plush doll for opening signature) or another which is the elevator filmers filming elevators with some thing which is correspond to the J-stuffs. This term is first introduced by Reza Tanaka who is one of person in the elevator community who has a cosplay costume and a plush doll for opening signature. Introduced in this wiki. Overload Fail A term created by smexduck123 to refer to an elevator getting so crowded that the rated capacity is exceeded. Restricted/ACed Access controlled (see Locked Out/Locked Off/Keyed Out/Keyed Off, above). Screamo chime A term created by Reza Tanaka to describe the elevator chime which heard from a buzzer with bad condition. Teacher's Office A term that was created by sumosoftinc to describe a security office in a building. Tenants A tenant is an entity who has leased a space in a building. A single-tenant is an office buildingMCE IBox Car Call Eligbility ( Disabling Elevator Buttons ) or floor with one tenant in it, bi-tenant has two, tri-tenant has three, quad-tenant has four, etc. Turnstiles (or Security Gate) A device with either a gate or rotating bars used for access control that requires a card, pass code, or ticket to pass through, or used as a one way exit. NingSama1vs100 often refer turnstiles as "security gates" (gates for short) because a term "Security Gate (Jp: セキュリティゲート Sekyuritigēto)" in Japan means turnstiles. Turnstiled Out An elevator bank behind turnstiles. Often found in office buildings with high security and paid area of transit stations. Terms used to describe other elevator enthusiasts/YouTube channels Please keep it appropriate for all ages! Note YouTube is the most common, but it can refer to any video-sharing site. Active Any elevator enthusiast who is frequently filming elevators and uploading them to YouTube. Dormant Any elevator enthusiast who has either (1) not fulfilled a promise to return after their specified break period, (2) announced their intention to quit, or (3) not uploaded any elevator-related video to YouTube in the past 90 days. Gender inversion filmer Any female elevator enthusiast. Examples are NingSama1vs100 in Asia and CrazyLiftLady.Chile in South America. Inactive Any elevator enthusiast who has announced that they are taking a break from filming elevators with the intention of returning, or has not uploaded an elevator video in the past 30 days without notice. Isolated An active elevator enthusiast with no other active elevator enthusiasts within reasonable driving distance of him or her. May also refer to elevator enthusiasts living in rural areas. Non-filmer An elevator enthusiast who does not film elevators or upload to YouTube, but is actively interested in elevators. Other terms ACME Indicator ACME Indicator is used to describe a generic digital floor indicator (dot-matrix or segmented display) made by CEElectronics and used for many modernizations and third-party installations. This term was created by Georgef551 and was accepted in the community when TheElevatorChannel used the term in one of his videos. Banjo Banjo refers to a traction elevator that feels like it isn't supported very well, as if it is being held up by banjo strings. This nickname is believed to have been created by musicfreakcc. Cab View Cab View is a filming technique which involves panning the camera horizontally and vertically to show most or all of the interior of the cab. Dinner Bell Dinner Bell refers to the bell that Westinghouse used on their elevators from the late 1960s until the RT fixtures were introduced. This name was given to it because of the way it sounds. Elevator Drag Race Elevator drag race is a trend in an elevator community where one elevator filmer held an elevator race with another elevator filmer. This trend was created and popularized by Dieselducy. Elevator Duo/Trio/Quad This term is used when two, three or Four elevator filmers film an elevator together. Epic Motor Wednesday (EMW) This term is used when an elevator filmer films and/or uploads an elevator with a very loud motor on Wednesday. NationalElevator and CubsRule2040 have the most Epic Motor Wednesday videos, but recently JimLiElevators joined the trend. EMW is believed to have been started by NationalElevator. Extreme Superstition :Please refer to in Elevatorpedia. A term created by Sumosoftinc to describe buildings that omits floors 40 to 49 (after 39, then directly goes to 50) due to the "4" superstition. Filmer's Down Peak A term created by NingSama1vs100 to describe elevator filmers who lost many subscribers in a few days. It was first used when she got four subscriber lost in a day on 2016 Christmas day. Fixture View (or Fixture Cam) Fixture View is a filming technique that involves getting a close-up view of a lit-up elevator button (usually on the car operating panel), either by zooming in or holding the camera up close. This term was created by CubsRule2040, although the technique has been done by other elevator filmers such as NationalElevator, MMTfan1, and suzzex (now CVE9120). Floor view see Impact cam Impact Cam Impact Cam is a filming technique which involves placing the camera on the floor of the elevator cab to document ride quality. Joyriding Riding an elevator up and down without filming it. Man Powered Elevator (MPE) Man Powered Elevator or MPE is a term that refers to stairs and sometimes also turned-off escalators. This term was created by Georgef551 and later popularized by Dieselducy. Meat slicer Meat slicer (also known as "Bacon slicer") refers to an old Otis mechanical floor selector from the 1970s (in the United Kingdom) which resembles a meat slicer machine. This term came from mrmattandmrchay. MetallicA Chime A term that was created by Georgef551 in April 2016 to describe an elevator chime that is extremely loud, some at the point it literally hurts. Natural Light The lighting in an elevator. Usually referred when using a flashlight while filming. Created by Star City Elevators Opening signature :Main article: Opening signature This refers to something that an elevator filmer does at the beginning of each video, such as DieselDucy holding up his Matchbox 24 Shunter, Reza Tanaka with his Killua Zaoldyeck plush doll, and others; not every elevator filmer does this. Permanently exclusive This is a term to describe an elevator that have been either replaced by another elevator or permanently removed but it has been filmed before by only one elevator enthusiast. Therefore the no-longer-exist elevator can only be seen "exclusively" on that YouTube (or Dailymotion, if the person have one) channel. Pratt & Whitney This is describing an obnoxiously loud fan found in Otis elevators (not other brands). Otis's parent company, United Technologies, owns a turbine facility called Pratt & Whitney, making machines that moves lots of air (such as Turboprop Engines for airplanes). Being that the fans are so loud, they're called as such. This term was created by Georgef551. Rocket Thursday Abbreviations used for elevator and escalator brands These are some abbreviations used to call elevator and escalator brands, most of these were created by many elevator enthusiasts. Some are also used in the elevator industry as well as an official abbreviation for the elevator companies. *'DY' - *'GEC' - Official abbreviations by the companies. *'GS' - *'HELCO' - *'Hitchy '''or '''Hi' - *'LG' - *'LL' - *'Mitsy, Mitsu' or MELCO - *'Monty' - *'MCE' - *'MK '- *'MS' - *'SM' or SMECO - *'Toshi' - *'TKDY' - *'TK/TKE/Kruppy' - *'TVC' - *'Westy' - *'XO' - Category:Elevator filming habit Category:Lists